Catarian Romance
by foxfury
Summary: I LIVE! and I updated too! -! Really...everyone come back! HR Chappie 8 up...
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi and friends. They belong to AIC and PIONEER. Please don't sue me. I'm not selling this for money, all I want in return is happy readers!  
A/N: I am extremely sorry for discontinuing my last fic. Here's another H+R fic. Anyone who doesn't like these fics turn back now. Everything's basically as in shadows of the past. Except it's mostly in Tokyo. I'll try to get one chapter in a day okay? Well on with the fic! Also I don't own Raz. He belongs to fox.  
Prologue.  
Life is a spinning wheel it has been said. With each spoke a tale to be told. Now keep silent along the backs and I'll tell you one of these tales. A story as enchanting as romance itself. A tale of pride and power and treasure, about evil and greed. But mostly it is about love.  
  
A young teenaged boy stepped out of an old mansion in Tokyo, Japan. He had sun blonde hair in a Surian hairstyle, (Two strips of hair down to right above the chin the rest pulled back in a ponytail.) a golden brown tan and crystal blue eyes which most of the time you could read like a book. He was tall for his age and uncannily skinny. The boy leaned on the ancient doorway and peered down the misty alleyway. Remembering the way him and the aged mansions occupants had met and gotten where at the moment was home to them.  
They were pirates. Space pirates to be exact. The boy Hotsuma was one of the three Catarians in this group.  
******** Catarians were a type with extrodenairy powers. Like the ability to float and form lightswords and energy balls called blasts. And of course their namesake. Catarians were a catlike person what with their catish structure and agility. Also they had the ability to transform into a certain and selected number of cats the basic limit to the number of selected cats they could turn into was three. Another power they had was an age limit. Boys aged to 19 and stayed that way physically all their lives yet they could live to 10,000! Females were the same only they aged to 18. Yet unfortunately the planet was destroyed. In exactly less than 24 hours the beautiful rugged desert planet,Cataria was turned into a dead planet. Anyone who hadn't been killed in the attack was tortured to death on Juria. Out of more than 700,000 people who had been slaughtered mercilessly only 8 lived to have that memory haunt them for the rest of their days. All eight were children some of whose parents or friends dyed in their arms. Of these eight were the three older brothers and sister of the heir to the throne, their cousin, the son of the ancients Leranz, The two daughters of two famous warriors, And the last is a mystery person some say he is the heir to the throne, the prince yet others say he's just another civilian that shared the same name. But what about the fact that he's the most powerful person in the universe? That and the boys past remain a mystery all we know is his name. Hotsuma.  
******** Many weeks ago the pirates were being chased by the Galaxy Police when Krystal the Arcrean had tried to use her magic to speed them up, wouldn't you know she accidentally cut the engines forcing them to make a emergency landing with Ryoko's cabbit /ship Rio-Oki. Ryoko's cyan hair put up in a spiky Catarian hairstyle and mischievous golden eyes made her seem like a daring and The-devil-may-care type of person which ironically she is. She is the second Catarian in this mixture of pirates. Blade, Hotsuma's best friend and right hand man- or rather teen, was the third of the Catarians. With his dirty blonde hair with white blonde sun streaks, deep golden tan, fang earring, light muscled build and bright green eye's he was any girls dream man. Which he obviously knew and was proud of it. Still reluctant to understand why Ryoko was no interested he flirted whenever possible. The four and a cabbit made their way thorough the winding streets of Tokyo to The house of the Eternal Pledge. A legendary house of romance. Exhausted and stranded seeing as the cabbit needed recovering, the four pirates made this place home.  
A scream followed shortly by an " Blade! Did you curse the showers again!!!!!" jerked Hotsuma from his thoughts. The day had started. Another day of pickpoketing and dodging rotting stairs. Hotsuma turned just in time to see a but-naked girl with a towel wrapped loosely around her chasing Blade and waving a spatula in the air.  
" Come back here you fifthly Catarian scum!!" howled the girl chasing Blade towards the door.  
" AAHHHH!! Crazy girl pirate Help!! Krystal stop it!!!!! I'm soooorrryyyyyyyy!" yelled the Boy leaping out the doorway and heading for the alleyway followed closely by Krystal. The two disappeared into the fog along with the screaming banging yelping and blasting. Hotsuma shook his head smiling. A very drowsy Ryoko appeared beside him.  
" That Krs and Blade?" yawned Ryoko stretching lazily. Hotsuma nodded.  
" Yep. Apparently he bewitched the showers again." Hotsuma answered. Ryoko rolled her eyes.  
" Well should we fix breakfast?" asked Ryoko leaning on Hotsuma's arm. Hotsuma winced slightly at the word we.  
" Uhh. I'll make breakfast you set the table." Hotsuma replied. Ryoko laughed.  
" Oh that hurt! Com'on let's go." She said. Hotsuma's looked towards the alleyway. Ryoko followed his gaze.  
" I wonder how far they'll go this time." She asked. Hotsuma smirked.  
" My bet's 20 yen they get outta town." Ryoko looked up at him incredulously.  
" You have a lot of faith in them!" she remarked as the two walked in the kitchen.  
" I know'em. Now what're we having?"  
" I don't know what do you want?"  
" I was asking you."  
" Well I'm asking you"  
" Pancakes" Hotsuma said the first thing that came into his head.  
" Can you make them?"  
" Looks easy."  
" Well can I help?" Ryoko asked coyly.  
" Uhh. I guess.."  
" Good now where's the box!?" Hotsuma gulped he knew he would regret this but.  
End ye part 1. 


	2. Explosions & Not so clear Krystals

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi and friends. They belong to AIC and PIONEER. I do not own Raz he belongs to fox. Please don't sue me. I'm not selling this for money, all I want in return is happy readers!  
A/N: Hi again! Fox would you shut up already! At least my fics haven't been called vertically challenged! Any way I'm gonna let loose a little and let a couple things blow up.( sudden explosion erupts from behind Fury. Fury's face keeps all traces of coolness.)  
Fury: Fox go call the plumber the toilet blew up in Sky's face again.  
Fox: Again?! Hey wait a sec are you putting in the wrong kind of cleaner in again Fury! ( Fury puts on her most innocent face.)  
Fury: Now why would I do such a thing to my little brother? ( Fox snorts)( Fury speaking to audience) Umm. any way we'll clean this up while you go on fic. Gross!  
Sky: I gotta pee!!!!!!! PS: Warning Krystal may be an insult to anyone who cleans! And Ryoko acts like Mihoshi.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chap 2: explosions and Not- so crystal clear Krystal,  
Blade and Krystal were sitting in an alley just outside of main street. Krystal was sitting in on a crate of oranges, the spatula lay on the ground forgotten. Blade was sitting in the air Indian style. Both pirates were laughing.  
" Did you see the look on his face when you came running down with only a towel on?" laughed Blade cheerfully. Krystal shook her head smiling.  
"No, but I bet it was funny." Krystal replied. Blade nodded in return  
" It was it was a cross of Oh-my-god! And As-long-as-she-stays- away-I-will-remain-calm." Blade said watching Krystal's reaction. It went from a cheerful smile straight to a deep scrowl.  
" That wasn't funny." She retorted crossly.  
" I wonder if Hotsuma and Ryoko will ever realize that we're ditching them so we don't have to cook?" She said again thoughtfully.  
" He probably knows, he's just letting us get away with it so he can be alone with Ryoko !" Blade smirked as the neon green skinned girl whirled around forgetting about the wall causing her to tumble off the crate. Scrowling, Krystal got back on the crate her amber colored eyes glaring at Blade accusingly.  
" That hurt!" She cried.  
" What the words or the fall?" Blade asked lightly mischievous mirth filling his green eyes.  
" Oh shut up!" snapped Krystal. Then cocking her teardrop shaped head and glancing at her green colored skin she sighed." And we might as well go, someone might see me in my actual form."  
"Why don't you just shift into your human self, Krys?" questioned Blade. Krystal rolled her eyes.  
" Blade you truly are a blonde. That would be risking someone seeing us! Besides those two are probably done by now."  
"Unless Ryoko accidentally blew up the kitchen again." Snickered Blade.  
"True,true." Smiled Krystal getting up and picking up the spatula. Slowly the two began retracing their steps back to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" RYOKO!!! I said to only put two pieces of bread in the toaster and to put it on the lowest level, NOT four pieces of toast and on the fifth level!" Hotsuma yelled over the sudden KABOOM of the toaster and the flames that came with the explosion. " Uhh.oops?" Ryoko said watching the flames envelope the toaster in an instant." " Oh shit." Hotsuma swore as his exit out of the path of the flames was suddenly filled with fire. He glanced at Ryoko. She seemed to be in a trance, her head was cocked and her mouth was partially open and her eyes were glazed as if in deep thought. He shook his head. It was a bit pathetic really, but he didn't have time he needed a way to stop the fire before it got to him. Then Hotsuma saw what was hung up a few feet away from Ryoko. A fire extinguisher. "RYOKO!" Hotsuma's shout jerked Ryoko from her stupor. She looked up. " Yeah? Whacha want?" she asked. Hotsuma rolled his eyes. " Well if it's not to much I'd like for you to use the fire extinguisher next to you since I'm kinda in the middle of these flames and can't reach it. Because you see becoming barbecue and dying today isn't very high on my things to do list. But of course if it's to much, you're the one whose explaining to Blade and Krystal why I'm dead and the house that we currently live in is burnt down and is gonna be replaced by a cardboard box! So take your time I'm only about to become a roast, sorry to trouble you if you decide to ignore me." Hotsuma said sarcastically yet clearly in distress as he was surrounded by flames which inched closer every second. Ryoko looked up into the fire in the direction Hotsuma's clearly annoyed voice came in. Then she looked at the fire extinguisher. And back at Hotsuma. Extinguisher. Hotsuma. Extinguisher. " Ryoko! Hurry up!!" Hotsuma urged jumping from one foot to the next. He seriously hoped Ryoko knew how to work it. The searing hot flames were barely a meter away. Ryoko took down the fire extinguisher and began fiddling with it. She had wasted a lot of time trying to realize what Hotsuma had been saying.Now why the hell did you get these things to work?! Hotsuma was counting the seconds until the fire got to him. It was only a couple feet away. One foot.nine inches.six. Suddenly Ryoko raised the hose and aimed.right at Hotsuma. Hotsuma's crystal blue eyes widened. " No, Ryoko.Not at m-" Hotsuma was cut off as a blast of the white foamy fire extinguisher covered him head to toe. After a minute or two the fire ceased and Ryoko tossed the empty tank in the trash and looked up at Hotsuma expecting a wave of thanks from her partner. As soon as she looked up she had to stifle a laugh. Hotsuma was completely covered with the white foamy stuff. He looked like a foamy half melted snow man with two blue eyes which were currently glaring daggers at Ryoko. " E-oko ah am oinh ou ill ou!" Hotsuma spat out through a mouthful of the stuff.( translation: Ryoko I am going to kill you!) And at that very moment the other two walked in. " Nice snow-man Ryoko" Blade remarked walking past the 'snow-man'. Ryoko giggled. " Oh my god what did you do?!" exclaimed Krystal looking at the burnt kitchen. " I-uhh. made a mistake?" Ryoko said quietly. " And where's Hotsuma?" demanded Krystal. Ryoko silently and solemnly pointed to what Blade had earlier mistaken as a snow-man, which was spitting out some of the foam and wiping himself off. Blade instantly paled. " Uhh. like you know I was joking I-I knew it was you." Blade stuttered. Hotsuma just glared at him.  
*************** " Okay, Ryoko you clean up downstairs in the kitchen, Krystal you go clean the bathrooms. Blade you come with me we'll work on the girl's osen." Hotsuma directed. Nodding each member of the gang turned and headed into their assigned cleaning areas. Hotsuma and Blade teleported to the room where the two were working on building an osen for the two girls. Meanwhile Krystal was having her own problems . " And they expect me to clean this toilet?!" asked Krystal to the air while staring helplessly at the impossibly dirty toilet. Then sighing she leaned over to open the cabinet. Inside were more than two dozen bottles of cleaning stuff. Krystal frowned. " Which do I want to use." She picked up a bottle that read Pinesol, For a fresh lemony smell." Well we certainly need that." She retorted pouring half the bottle in the toilet, After that she poured in Mr.Clean, Lysol, Clorox ,Scrubbing Bubbles, Tide, orange clean, round up, Oxy clean, Bleach, Kaboom and Windex. " And just a little bit of magic ," Krystal said proudly shooting sparks in the toilet to strengthen the formula's. " Well that does it." She said flushing the toilet and starting to walk away. Just as she got to the doorway a rumbling sound came from the toilet. Krystal turned facing the bubbling toilet. " What the fu-?!"Krystal began but was interrupted by the toilet. Water shot up from the toilet like Ol' Faithful Jr. Water sprayed everywhere and suddenly the toilet blew up ! Krystal was knocked backward she landed with a thud on her rump. Pieces of the toilet flew everywhere. And suddenly all was still . Immediately the three others were at the doorway staring at Krystal who was staring wide-eyed at the remains of the toilet. " Krystal! What happened?!" Hotsuma asked. " I-I.I blew it up!" Krystal gasped. "What?" Ryoko asked "The toilet! I blew up the toilet!" Krystal gasped. The others stared at the Arconan in disbelief. Then Blade spoke up. " Krystal, I do believe we are supposed to fix this house up not utterly destroy it." He said smoothly. " Exactly what I was thinking. Krystal do you have any common sense!?" Hotsuma groaned. " Obviously not, We should have gotten a crystal clear Krystal, Not her. Even if she was a thirty percent discount.Well we'll just take her back to the pain-in-my-ass factory." Sighed Blade melodramatically. Then the three standing pirates glanced at each other then at Krystal then burst out laughing. After a while Krystal began to laugh. Once she was able to talk Krystal said: " Well now it has a Lemony fresh smell to it." That just made the pirates laugh anymore. Rio-Oki looked over at the laughing pirates. Rio-Oki thought shaking her head. End O' Chappie 2 A/N: Well hope you liked it. And I'm sorry 'bout the delay. Next time shouldn't take so long. 


	3. Evil People mainly Yugi & Jealously

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi and friends. They belong to AIC and PIONEER. I do not own Raz he belongs to fox. Please don't sue me. I'm not selling this for money, all I want in return is happy readers!  
A/N: Hi again! Fox would you shut up! Ya know what I'm a gonna finish this so there! Bruisers come and get me! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! This is a H+R so shut it! I have bad grammar and spelling sometimes but then I never really paid attention in Language except when they.uhhh anyway on with the fic! And Toby thank you for appreciating my fics, Oh and beware I just got over the hangover from the fair. seriously me and Fox two innocent preteens. okay we're not exactly innocent.but this time we were! Really anywho uhh.The concession stand spiked us and I just got over my hangover so.umm.. on with the fic. again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3: Evil people.mainly Yugi and Jealously " Really Krs, Just read the label see it say's specifically which is a toilet cleaner." Hotsuma stated, while Krystal stared at him admiringly.  
  
" Krystal are you listening to me and-uhh.Krys why are you staring at me.and umm.. you just stay right there....help?" Hotsuma trailed off watching Krystal inch closer to him until there was barely a millimeter between them.  
" Oh Hotsuma do you even estimate how much I love you? Why don't you give up on Ryoko and love me, huh?" Krystal purred leaning forward expecting Hotsuma's lips but instead got a mouthful of splinters. Hotsuma phased thorough the wall and took off at high speed towards the room where Blade was working on the osen. Blade looked up to see Hotsuma leaning against the door panting.  
"Krystal again?" Blade asked calmly as Hotsuma nodded vigorously.  
" Hots hate to break it to you but there are two girls out there with a major crush on you. And umm.this is gonna get interesting if you don't chose soon." Blade said watching Hotsuma slide down on the floor. Blade sat down next to him.  
" Yeah but I don't know who to chose. If I chose Ryoko, Krystal will heartbroken I mean you know how she is." Hotsuma mumbled cradling his head in his hands.  
" And if you chose Krystal." added Blade. Hotsuma shuddered.  
" Lets not talk about that." He said. Blade sighed and got up.  
" Well we can always start a rumor that you're gay." Blade remarked straightening his jeans.  
" Do you know how sick that was?" Hotsuma retorted his crystal like eyes glaring daggers at Blade who smirked and ran a hand thorough his hair. " I had a estimate." He smirked hinting sarcasm. " You are so sick minded it isn't funny." Hotsuma said standing up." Com'on lets get to work."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After watching Hotsuma take off Krystal shifted into her human form and stormed off in a huff towards main street.  
" Stupid Ryoko, honestly he was my boyfriend first not to mention partner. She practically hogs him just like she does with food.OW!" Krystal had been walking and talking so blindly she didn't notice the telephone pole right into it. Sprawled on the sidewalk Krystal rubbed her head and saw stars at the same time.  
" Hello miss. You're not from around here are you? I'm Sahaio. May I help you?" A tall -though not as tall as Hotsuma- pale teenaged boy with almost emotionless deep blue eyes and ear length white blonde hair stepped up to Krystal and held out a hand. Krystal took it gratefully She thought brushing herself off, then turning to Sahaio who was looking at her with a strange look on his face.  
" Hello Sahaio, I'm Krystal- Krystal Levyski. No I'm not from around here. would you care to show me around?" Krystal asked.  
" Hmm. beautiful name, beautiful girl. Yes it would be an honor to take such a lovely girl on a tour of my home city. Meet me right. here at noon today. Is that okay with you?" Sahaio replied. Krystal blushed at the compliments.  
" At noon today it is then." Krystal answered happily shaking his and sealing the date. She turned to go, and once she was out of sight Sahaio glanced at the sky , then vanished into thin air.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile in space a pale blonde glared at the screen in front of her. It was showing the activities going on inside of The House of the Eternal Pledge. Hotsuma and Blade were arguing good naturally over which screw goes where, meanwhile Ryoko and Krystal were chatting and attempting to clean the kitchen.  
" Have fun now Hotsuma, but I'll get you. I'll get you." The girl hissed. Then five people walked in distracting the blonde from her plans of revenge. It was Sahaio along with four others. The boy next to him was his older brother who was slightly shorter, with ear length brown hair that covered half of his face, yet one mystical eye showed, Suguru. Mitori, Suguru's younger sister had raven black hair and eyes with 3 stripes on each cheek of her catlike face. Leranz, more commonly known as Raz had blonde hair cut to around Blade's length, a light tan and oceanic colored cat eyes. And finally Salem, A bluish haired bounty hunter/space pirate girl with icy winter blue eyes and a pale tan who was Suguru's crush and Raz's girlfriend.  
" Yugi, I don't mean to disapprove but why can't I trick Krystal?" Whined Suguru.  
" Because you lovesick hound, Sahaio . fits the job, And besides he is Hotsuma's twin." Yugi snapped. Sahaio gave his older brother a smug look, and Suguru pouted.  
" Now to business, Salem. You will be in charge of baiting Blade. But listen up, Hotsuma is to try to stop this from happening, so today give him hook, bait and reel." Yugi ordered. Salem looked up and said  
" Yes master, this should be easy seeing as how I've practiced every night with Raz."  
" Good, meanwhile Suguru, Raz you two bait Ryoko." Yugi continued, ignoring the surprised and wary looks coming from the two boys.  
" And Mitori, you will make sure nothing goes wrong." Finished Yugi. Her five servants saluted then left for their stations. As they left they heard Yugi say one last thing.  
" We will meet again later and discuss the kidnapping then Hotsuma and Ryoko's power will fall and I, Yugi will be ruler of the universe!" Yugi's laugh rang thorough the five's ears as they teleported back to Earth. A/N: Whew! Sorry for the delay I lost my layout of the story and then I went on vacation. Well Later days! 


	4. Sahaio and Krystal

Disclaimer: Okay, Look I don't and most likely never will own Tenchi. I don't own Raz , Thank god! I do own: Blade, Krystal, Salem.I forgot who else .Oh Yeah And Demon That's all.I think? A/N: Helllllloooooooooooo, Fanfic Readers!!!!!!!!! Wazup?! Fox: Hmmm.Let me think.The ceiling? Fury: How'd ya guess?! Fox: Common sense. and I looked up. Fury:..Oh.. Fox: Fury? Fury: What? Fox: You're boring your fans (If she has any!) and you're not getting anything done by standing there. Fury: Uhhhh.On with th- oh hell you know the drill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter # 4: Sahaio & Krystal.perfect match?  
  
Krystal raced up the stairs and into her and Ryoko's room and dived into her closet. Not noticing Ryoko whom she had nearly trampled  
" Must find outfit.must find outfit" Krystal muttered, tossing her thousands of outfits onto Ryoko, who was staring at Krystal open mouthed, amazed that one could dig though clothing that fast without ripping the clothes.  
" Aha! Here we are!" said Krystal, suddenly phasing into a white sleeveless tube top that looked more like a strapless bra than anything- of course it covered more, well a little more anyway. And a black leather vest and matching hipster short, SHORT black .shorts. Krystal turned to Ryoko who was standing amidst a sea of clothes and looking really lost.  
" Well? How do I look?" Krystal asked placing her hands on her hips. Ryoko looked Krystal up and down.  
" Don't you think it's. a little revealing- even for you?" she inquired. Krystal down at her human-and more preferred form. In both normal and human form Krystal was a little taller than Ryoko ( spikes included.). And in her human form had big almond shaped amber eyes with golden skin and long silky black hair and trim legs and a tiny waist. In truth she looked like a model. And with the very small outfit a large amount of her stomach and smooth legs showed.  
" Do you think so? I don't. I mean, hey lets surprise him on the first date. See if he has taste." Krystal quipped pulling her long hair into a ponytail. Ryoko nodded vaguely.  
" Hey where are the boys?! I want to uhh.. apologize to Hotsuma for this mourning. Besides a wall is more interesting than talking to you." said Krystal walking out of their room.  
" Uhh.. They're in their room, sleeping I think." Replied Ryoko deciding to ignore the insult. Together the duo sneaked to the boys room.  
Now let me stop here and describe the boys room. It was dark seeing as the windows were boarded up. And messy. It had a boom box, stereos, a dresser, A T.V, And a window seat-which was rather useless. And a couch where Blade slept and a hammock where Hotsuma slept. There was also a bed, but nether guy wanted to sleep in it.  
Anyway Blade-poor guy- was slipping off the couch and was muttering something that sounded a lot like;  
" Oh yeah, baby I like it like that .yeah right there." He mumbled rolling over.  
"He's even a pervert in his sleep!" Krystal whispered incredulously. Ryoko stifled a laugh. Meanwhile Hotsuma's arm and one of Hotsuma's jeaned legs were dangling lazily in the air. Giggling the two girls were getting ready to go when a calm voice drifted down from the hammock.  
" May I ask what in the hell you are doing in here?" asked Hotsuma calmly enjoying the girls look of embarrassment.  
" I, uhh, . We got bored and .came in here." Krystal stuttered blushing.  
" Why should we tell you." Demanded Ryoko.  
" Hmm, lets see one this is my room, two I asked, three I'm getting annoyed, four I have the right to know, fi-"  
" Okay, Okay we get it!" Ryoko interrupted. Hotsuma smirked, then leaned over the edge of his hammock.  
" Well why are you here here-really" he inquired still smirking.  
" We wanted to know if this outfit I have on is to revealing, somebody thought I shouldn't wear this." Krystal answered glancing at Ryoko.  
" Well I thinks it's fine, but then I'm a...uh oh.." Hotsuma suddenly realized his mistake in leaning over in a hammock. The hammock decided right then to flip over, sending the pirate flying to the ground.  
" Hello Hotsuma!" cooed Krystal when Hotsuma looked up to Krystal's face barely an inch from his.  
" YIPE!" Hotsuma yelped jumping straight into Ryoko's arms. Ryoko was startled to find that Hotsuma was suprisingly light for a nineteen year old.  
" Sheesh Hots all I do is say hi and you jump like a scared cat!" Krystal pouted.  
" I am a scared cat!" Hotsuma replied -still in Ryoko's arms- as he shrunk into a yellow orange tabby cat. And at that moment Blade woke up.  
" Okay, I'm hungry, It's lunchtime and.whoa, tell me my eyes deceiving me!" Blade exclaimed seeing the scene before him. A sudden knocking interrupted the pirates.  
" Okay, Hotsuma why are you in Ryoko's arms, why are the girls in here and who ordered the pizza?!" Blade asked connecting the knocking to pizza.  
" Uhh, Krystal scared the shit outta me and we didn't-" began Hotsuma  
"IT'S SAHAIO!!!" shrieked Krystal racing out the door.  
" There she goes-going, going-freedom!!" cried Blade as Krystal raced out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" Sahaio, I didn't expect you so early." Krystal stated as she walked out the door( in human form). Sahaio smiled slyly.  
" Well, I just couldn't wait to see such a gorgeous girl that I knew was waiting for me." He lied. Krystal blushed happily.  
" So.ready for the grand tour of Tokyo?" Sahaio asked leading Krystal away from the house.  
" I was born ready!" giggled Krystal.  
" Are you sure babe?" Sahaio said under his breath. Krystal looked up at him.  
" What did you say?" She asked curiously.  
" Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sahaio replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Okay well, I'm off- my-girlfriends-to-be are waiting-so I'll leave you two lovebirds here okay?" joked Blade walking to the door.  
" A: Fine with me, B: We're not lovebirds! " snapped Ryoko.  
" That's what all lovebirds say!" teased Blade running out the door and dodging a blast. Laughing the boy half walked half jogged towards main street- unaware that he was being watched intently by a small calico. Salem. The calico followed the boy thinking; Blade you idiot , you won't even know what hit you. The cat looked around then vanished from sight.  
  
A/N: Hmm. Not how I wanted it. It was gonna be longer but now soccer and school are kicking up and.Well so long for now. 


	5. Salem's act

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi, Don't own Raz- I never will. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: Yawn. School equals major YAWN!! Okay from now on we are gonna get dirty- as in sex, violence.you get it. So please continue reading.actually I think it's next chap we're getting' dirty. dunno any way enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Salem's Act.  
  
Blade was flirting with a young girl who was working a small roadside shop.  
" Hey I know a real sweet place to see the sunset-and tonight there's gonna be fireworks." Blade purred in perfect Japanese. The girl laughed her dark eyes sparkling with laughter.  
" I did not know you spoke Japanese, Blade." She said in English. Blade looked startled then regained his composure.  
" Well I didn't know you spoke English." Blade retorted. The girl blushed.  
" Thank you. My father taught." She replied.  
" Hey, You have pretty good manners for a Jap." Blade joked. Then seeing the mixture of shock and sadness on the girl's face Blade realized his mistake in calling her a Jap.  
" Oh, no I meant-I-I-" Blade stuttered his face flushing with embarrassment. The girl stood and turned away from Blade.  
" Out." She said angrily pointing to the door.  
"Aw, Com'on Chi-lei-" moaned Blade. But Chi unrelentingly pointed to the door and Blade slunk out into the street sulking.  
" Great.now what? It's not like I really insulted anyone.isn't it?" Blade asked himself leaning against the wall of a store. Across the street there was a commotion which at first Blade ignored seeing as it was in front of a grocery store and caused him to believe it was just a sale. Blade was just wondering how much food he could swipe during the sale before he was caught when the commotion grew and the store managers voice got Blade's attention. The store manager's face was flushed as he yanked a teen girl Blade's age out into the street and pushed her to the ground. The manager towered above the girl who was sprawled on the ground. Blade gaped at the girl. She was seriously hot, with a fair light tan, longish blue hair, icy winter blue eyes and a slim waist and fine figure.Her beauty almost seemed deadly.  
" You thief! Get out! Out I say!" yelled the stout man furiously yanking the girl back to her feet and raising his fist. Blade leapt up in front of the manager.  
" Wait-don't hurt my.sister! Please she was just ahh, hungry we're poor ya see. So please have mercy." Blade begged. The manager finally relented and the two raced off to a nearby alley, the girl in a seemingly daze. Blade turned to the dazed girl and asked;  
" Who the hell are you and what were you doing?! If I hadn't come along you'd be dead! You know that right?" Blade asked.  
" My name is Salem. Yes I knew what I was doing- and I thank you for rescuing me how about celebrating, I know a place where we can eat lunch." Salem asked coyly lifting her eyes to gaze into Blade's slightly confused eyes.  
" I, uhh. well ahh- sure why not?" said the puzzled pirate. He wasn't used to girls asking him out first. Blade stared at Salem as he stuttered out his answer, and for a second it seemed that an unholy glee flashed thorough her eyes. Salem led Blade away until at last they came to an old building- practically falling apart. And against his better judgement Blade followed Salem inside. They came to a room-probably a bedroom.therefore Blade began to think that this was an apartment building. Salem turned to Blade and said;  
" Shall we begin?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" Oh wow, Sahaio this city is so.big." Krystal marveled ignoring the food on her plate and instead watching all that was going on around her with huge eyes. Sahaio was already done and was watching Krystal with interest. He thought. Finally he stood up.  
"Hey Krystal- we need to get going I have one last place I want to show you." He said.  
" Where?" asked Krystal. Sahaio grinned. " Somewhere special." Was Sahaio's answer. A/N: Ohh where is he taking her? Uhhh. Oh yeah check my bio- I changed it. 


	6. Pirates love edited

Disclaimer: Okay you've been readin' this fic for how long? Ya think I seriously own Tenchi, or Raz? Eww.  
A/N: Hey everyone! What has my dangerous mind thought up now? Fox: Oh that's simple- First some people have sex. then some more people have sex. then even more people have sex. then a evil bad guy has sex.then the main character has sex.then ya make someone get gay-then cuz you feel like it you're gonna kill off the main character which is - Fury: Hey no spoilers! Psyche: Your gonna do that! 0.0! Bad fox.wolf- whatever. Fury: =.=. No I don't think I'm gonna do that.I think.? Fox & Psyche: 0.0.ohhhh. Ooohhhh. God.  
  
Chapter 6: Pirate love(edited)  
  
Yugi watched on a screen Sahaio taking Krystal to a cave that led to right behind a waterfall outside of Tokyo.  
" Oh Sahaio, this has been a wonderful day and now to end like this. It's just beautiful!" Krystal said leaning back against Sahaio and staring out into the distance. The water acted as little prisms forming rainbows here and there. Beyond the sparkling water was a beautiful country. Sahaio looked down at the girl leaning against his chest.  
" Yes, you are beautiful." Sahaio whispered his lips almost kissing Krystal's ear, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Krystal turned her head to face Sahaio, but as she moved her head her lips brushed against Sahaio's. Krystal turned completely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sahaio in turn passionately kissed her back. Yugi smirked as she watched Sahaio and Krystal lean against the cave wall kissing.  
" Mistress? Raz and I are ready.I presume you give us leave to go for Ryoko?" Suguru inquired. Yugi nodded  
" Yes I give you leave." She said. She switched the screen to Hotsuma and Ryoko who were still at the House of the Eternal Pledge. Suguru bowed and he turned to go. Ryoko stared at Hotsuma who was gazing out the window. Ryoko knew this was her chance to get Hotsuma for herself before Krystal did. She leaned over next to Hotsuma.  
" Oh Hotsuma you have something that I want." Ryoko called softly floating next to Hotsuma.  
" Oh yeah? What's that Princess?" Hotsuma smirked crossing his legs on the couch. Ryoko leaned over and kissed him.  
" Hotsuma haven't you guessed? Being a really smart person I thought you would know. It's you I want you." Ryoko said softly slipping next to Hotsuma on the couch and gently kissing his forehead.  
" And I never give up on what I want." She whispered kissing Hotsuma's lips. Hotsuma's eyes fluttered shut and his arms wrapped around Ryoko's neck. Ryoko slipped into Hotsuma's lap as she deepened the kiss. Hotsuma fell back on the couch kissing Ryoko. The two lay together on the couch passionately kissing each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " What do you mean? What are we starting?!" asked Blade nervously watching Salem. Salem tilted her head back and laughed. The laugh itself seemed to be filled with a deadly threat. Salem snapped her fingers and a table with food on it appeared out of nowhere. Blade's eyes widened. As far as he knew only witches and physic people like Hotsuma could do stuff like that.  
" How'd you do that?!" He asked. Salem laughed again and sat down at the table.  
" Oh Blade you have so many questions-it's a good thing you're cute." Salem said. " Come and eat." She said patting the chair next to her. Blade leaned against the wall and glanced at the food then at Salem curiously.  
" What is it do you think I poisoned the food?" teased Salem flipping her hair as she got up and walked to Blade. Blade just kept glancing at Salem and the food.  
"Maybe I already ate." Blade tested.  
"Oh you couldn't have I made this specially for you." Salem smirked walking closer to Blade.  
" Are you a spoiled brat are something 'cause you ain't getting me to eat." Blade retorted. Salem looked at him slyly.  
" Maybe I am spoiled-but I do know one thing-I get what I want whenever I want it." Salem baited flirtatiously. By now Salem was close enough for Blade to wrap his arms around her waist.  
" And am I guessing that you want me, correct?" Blade flirted.  
" Whoa I didn't expect you to know this seeing as you're a blond." Salem whispered in Blade's ear. Blade's lips met Salem's. " Oh in this subject I get every question right." Blade said softly.  
" Well let me test you." Salem whispered leading Blade -still kissing him-to the bed and pulling him on top of her. Blade obediently followed her onto the bed as he began to take off Salem's shirt. Salem began to passionately kiss Blade's neck. And together they reached a love felt fiery climax.  
" Well you're certainly full of suprises." Blade breathed heavily kissing Salem.  
" Didn't ya know?" Salem asked playfully. " Let me go get us a drink okay?" Salem finished going to get a drink. A/N: finally! 


	7. Split of the Pirates

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi. Don't own Raz. A/N: Hey I'm really sorry 'bout the updates. I've had basketball and school( cursed god damned math!!!). Plus on FictionPress I'm working on a new fic with a friend ,whom I'm going to kill because he doesn't understand the words ' Niffen write this part of the story QUICKLY and give it back!! Niffen: Yep that's-Fury whats that? Fury: This is the advantage of Author's Notes- I can torture anybody with anything. Hahaha.*presses button on remote control thing and a anvil falls out of sky towards Niffen* Niffen: shit.ow. Fox: serves you right oh by the way Fury's torturing Niffen on this site 'cause He doesn't know about it. Oh and this sorta goes into FF9 a little I'm is getting to Fury.  
  
Chapter7: Split of the Pirates  
  
" So Suggie you like my girlfriend don't ya?" Raz said as the two walked along the streets of Tokyo. Suguru said nothing. Raz was silent for awhile.  
" Hey Suggie- are you a virgin?" Suguru stopped dead in his tracks at that question. Raz walked a bit farther then he turned and looked at Suguru. Suguru's face was tinged a slight pink and his one visible eye was wide with confusion and shock. He stood there gaping until Raz repeated his question.  
" Well are you or, are you not?" Raz said impatiently.  
" I.What?!" Suguru stammered confused.  
" You heard what I said." Raz retorted. He paused watching Suguru drop his gaze and blush bright red. Raz smirked.  
" You are aren't you!" He grinned. " Okay, lets go." And after a moment Suguru followed Raz.  
" Why do you ask?" Suguru said after awhile.  
" Well if you said yes I was gonna ask if you were gay 'cause I know lots of gay girly boys." Raz replied.  
" Like who?" Suguru asked curiously.  
" Well there was this one dude.Kuja he was pretty damn hot." Raz answered looking over at Suguru.  
" Are you gay?" Suguru blurted out without thinking. Raz gave him a look.  
" How could I be gay if I've got a girlfriend- Nah I'm bi." Raz said dropping the subject.  
" What happened to him?" Suguru asked.  
" Who?"  
" Kuja you know who I mean." Suguru said. Raz was silent for awhile.  
" He's gone." Raz finally answered " Besides it ain't your business Suggie!"  
" Don't call me Suggie!!" Suguru growled. Raz sighed.  
" So, we're in Tokyo walking around where's Ryoko? We can't take her if we're nowhere near her." He asked obviously changing the subject. Suguru smirked " We wait." He said walking into a bar Raz followed hesitantly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
" Where are you going?" Hotsuma asked as Ryoko walked into the 'living' room pulling a shirt over her head.  
" I dunno out maybe pickpocket us some money- something." Ryoko answered as she began looking around for her shoes.  
" Hotsuma where are my shoes?!" She asked.  
" Under the couch" Hotsuma answered " Can I go or are you going solo?"  
" You can't go-you have to make supper!" Ryoko said finding and putting on her shoes. Hotsuma frowned.  
" That makes me feel wanted- I'm a god-damn cook.that hurts my record." He said in a hurt voice. Ryoko laughed.  
" Yep that's what you are!" She said kissing him. Ryoko walked out the  
door. "See ya cook be back with Krystal in awhile!" She called.  
Hotsuma slumped on the couch.  
" Now what?" He asked the silence around him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
" Blade? Blade. wake up." A voice said as the person owning the voice began shaking him- it was beginning to make Blade dizzy. Suddenly a splash of cold water hit his face. Blade shot up to Salem's slightly surprised face. She took one look at Blade's bewildered face and burst out laughing.  
" Hi sleepyhead-you should see yourself!" Salem laughed kissing Blade's forehead. Blade stared at Salem.  
" You're dressed!" He said. Salem gave him a weird look.  
" Yeah.I usually don't walk around naked." She said calmly " Do you want a drink."  
" Uhh...yeah sure.where're my clothes?" Blade asked.  
" They're on the floor." Came the reply from another room.  
" Thanks do you have a phone?" Blade asked.  
" Yeah it's.somewhere." Blade found it and dialed Hotsuma's comlink. After awhile it was picked up.  
" Hello?" Hotsuma asked.  
" Hey man uhh listen I kinda met someone- her name's Salem and well you know.." Blade trailed off  
" Yeah.Salem?"  
" Uh-huh any way I'm gonna be back in at least an hour maybe a little later- Catarians honor." Blade said.  
" Okay see-ya." Came the reply. Blade hung up. " Salem? Where are you?" He called. No reply, Blade shrugged and sat on the bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
" What shall I do now?" Salem asked through a crystal comlink.  
" Get rid of him anyway you want." Yugi replied. Salem smiled this would be a challenge. She just had sex with him for crying out loud! Oh well there'll be others besides she had Raz. Salem grabbed a blaster and tucked into her belt. She walked in the kitchen and mixed the drinks. She walked into the other room to see Blade waiting for her.  
" Thanks babe!" Blade said gratefully taking a long swig. As Blade drank Salem watched with blank eyes.  
" Salem whats wrong?" He asked draining the glass as he finished he felt a painful burning sensation, Blade felt the taste of poison.and betrayal. He ran his finger along the inside of the glass seeing the poison. Blade looked at Salem with a hurt betrayed look in his eyes. Salem laughed as Blade fell to the ground.  
" Isn't this how it always is? You meet the perfect girl, have sex, she turns out to be working for Yugi..Yes Blade, Yugi's back. This time she won't fail first- she killed you then kidnapped Ryoko and Krystal ,that drew Hotsuma to her there will be a great battle but in the end Hotsuma will die- so will the girls and nothing will stop Yugi. And You know what it wouldn't happened if it weren't for you- you killed them Blade you killed your best friend you betrayed them all." Salem hissed. Blade's eyes grew , Blade finally shut them blinking back tears.  
" No.you won't get .away.No.you." Blade breathed. Salem smiled.  
" Blade I already did." She said pulling out a large syringe and her blaster.  
" Good-night Blade" she said as she bent over kissing Blade's lips and rather forcefully sliding her tongue past Blade's soft lips while jabbing the syringe into his neck. Salem walked away then turned and shot Blade in the stomach. A red stain grew on his shirt Blade's hands were also stained red as he tried to block the stain from growing. Salem set the blaster down on the floor and walked away. She left just as the poisons all entered his bloodstream and Blade began screaming in torture.  
" NoNoNONO-please nooo !!!!!!!!!!" Came his tortured screams. Salem disappeared leaving the drugs to finish him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
" Is Blade dead?" Yugi asked when Salem reappeared at Yugi's side.  
" Yes- If the drugs and poisons don't kill him.there's a blaster on the floor and Blade thinks he's the cause of his friends deaths." Salem answered. Yugi laughed.  
" I like your style-now get to work on our party, we have one more invitation to give out." Yugi said.  
"Hotsuma?" Salem supplied. Yugi nodded " Mitori left to deliver his, now go!" Yugi commanded. Salem bowed then walked off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Ryoko wandered through the streets of Tokyo looking for Krystal or Blade. Of course Ryoko doubted she'd find either of them. Ryoko then saw a blond haired guy that was talking to a shorter brown-haired girl. The boy looked a lot like Blade so she walked up to the two.  
" Hey Blade who're you talking to-" Ryoko asked. The two whirled around. Ryoko realized her mistake. The blond had oceanic eyes instead of green ones and he had no ear-ring or necklace. Also he was less built and shorter.  
" Excuse me- did you call me Blade?" the blond asked cautiously.  
" Yeah but I made a mistake-" Ryoko started but was cut off by the blond.  
" No don't bother it's alright- let me introduce myself, I'm Raz- this is my comrade Suguru." Raz said holding out his hand. Ryoko took it blushing deeply as she realized the actual gender of Suguru. Raz smiled.  
" You mistake him as a girl- don't worry everyone does it- once some guy started flirting with him and tried to-OW!!! Watch-.oh anyway what's your name?" Raz asked suddenly staring at Ryoko intently.  
" Um.Ryoko yeah that's my name." Ryoko said as she stared at Suguru. Something about him reminded her of.something. It was like she knew him from somewhere. Suguru looked rather nervous.  
" Are still wondering about me? Trust me I am a guy." Suguru said in a weak attempt to get the golden eyes off him.  
" Yeah.do I know you from somewhere?" She asked curiously. Raz and Suguru exchanged a glance.  
" No." Suguru replied swiftly. Raz butted in changing the subject.  
" So, uhh Ryoko.do you gamble?" Raz asked already knowing the answer.  
  
" Yeah! I love it you wanna go play some poker at the bar?" Ryoko said already heading for the bar.  
" Sure and we can have some drinks too!" Raz said jogging up to Ryoko. Ryoko nodded in agreement.  
***  
" Yeah!!! More me for chips!!" Ryoko said drunkenly grabbing at the chips. The three had been at the bar for at least an hour. And to Suguru's opinion Raz and Ryoko ( who were both drunk. ) were getting awfully close. Close enough to see each others cards- but they were too drunk to realize that. Suguru wondered if Raz still remembered they were supposed to bring in Ryoko untouched- not get drunk, have sex with Ryoko then bring her in. Probably not. Raz suddenly laughed and pulled Ryoko even closer ( now she was practically in his lap. ).  
" You certainly are dashing- even when you're drunk!" He said then pulling Ryoko into a long kiss.  
" Excuse me but it's not dashing-dashing is for males!!" Suguru said in an annoying tone. Ryoko jerked out of the kiss becoming sober in an instant. She stared at Suguru in shock and fear. She jumped up and pointed at Suguru.  
" Oh my god!! You're.You're T'Suguru!!! You're supposed to be dead. That means.oh my GOD!! Yugi's back and you're here to.Damnit!" She shrieked falling backwards. Raz caught her smoothly and held her in his arms. Ryoko scrambled out of them.  
" And you!! I can't believe I FLIRTED with you!!! EW! And I kissed you!!" She screamed. A bottle whacked her on the head and she fell back into Raz's arms unconscious and Raz nearly dropped her from all the dead weight. Suguru dropped the broken bottle on the floor and led Raz outside to a car.  
" Jump in." He ordered. Raz dumped Ryoko in the back and hopped in the passenger seat.  
" Can I drive?" He asked. Suguru gave him a look.  
" No- you're drunk!!" He exclaimed. Raz frowned unhappily  
" Listen bud, I ain't so think as you drunk I am!!" Raz exclaimed indignantly. Suguru stared at him strangely.  
" Right -I'm still driving." Suguru said starting the car. Raz pouted for awhile. Then glanced back towards the unconscious Ryoko.  
" Can I rape her?" Raz asked innocently. Suguru gave him a look.  
" No." He replied concentrating on the road. Raz stared at Suguru.  
" Can I rape you?" He asked again. Suguru swerved on the road nearly crashing as he turned to face Raz.  
" HELL NO!!" Suguru cried trying to get control of the car. The car spun in circles until it crashed in an alley. Suguru groaned feeling sick. He touched his head and felt blood trickling down his face. He looked around for Raz and Ryoko. Ryoko was flung across some old crates. Raz was nowhere to be seen.  
" Raz? Where are you- we gotta get back to Yugi!" Suguru called. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Suguru whirled into Raz.  
" Hey Suggie." He said before kissing him. Suguru punched Raz who hit his head and fell unconscious. Suguru grinned studying his hand.  
" Cool!" He said before teleporting himself and the others to space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotsuma paced the room nervously. The others weren't back yet and it was getting late. He wasn't worried about Ryoko- anyone who messed with her was dead. But the other two.they were pirates yeah but not that talented when it came not being a flirt. Besides Blade had swore he'd be back on his Catarians Honor-the most scared of all Catarian swears.Hotsuma sat down. Why do I feel so nervous? He thought, stuff like this happens all the time.but this is different something's wrong.something's not right. The door suddenly opened, Hotsuma heard it creaking open. Hotsuma walked in to the other room.  
" Ryoko? Blade?" He called.  
" Wrong again little bro! Why don't you take another guess." Came a female voice in the dark. Hotsuma smirked.  
" Mitori you're supposed to be dead- I guess you're not here for a family reunion huh?" He said powering up his sword. Mitori stepped out of the shadows with her sword.  
"Nope." She replied bringing her sword down onto Hotsuma's. Mitori stopped then smirked as she stepped away from Hotsuma and disappeared. Hotsuma frowned in confusion. He shrugged and was turning away when something caught his eye. In midair fiery words were being written by an invisible hand.  
  
Run little Kitty Cat run before there's no one left For you to run to  
  
Run little Kitty Cat before you go KABOOM!!  
  
Hotsuma stared at the words trying to understand them when a barely audible beeping got his attention. He followed the noise to a small box thing. Hotsuma looked up to see new words written.  
  
Five.Four.Three.  
  
" Oh shit!" Hotsuma cried running out the door.  
  
One.KABOOM!!!  
  
The house ( or at least part of it ) exploded. Hotsuma was on the ground and the fiery words appeared in front of him.  
  
Run little Kitty Cat run, before you are the last pirate on Earth  
  
Run little Kitty Cat run for your friends sake before it's too late for  
them and for you.  
Yugi. Hotsuma's eyes widened  
" Ryoko." He said " Damnit Yugi!" He hissed as he got up and ran. Yugi smiled as Hotsuma ran into Tokyo looking around for something. Mitori stood by her side watching as well.  
" Mitori? Why don't we send someone guide? One sniff a trail?" She said. Mitori smirked and walked off to the cells. Yugi smiled, her plan was playing out perfectly.Hotsuma may have skills as a pirate, but she was flawless and Hotsuma's flaws were deadly. A/N: Okay That was fun! 


	8. Suicide

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi. Don't own Raz. Don't own this song A/N: I liked that last chapter- 'cept the Raz and Suguru thing. It's just, very original. Fox: I say it's WRONG!!! Fury: I'm toying with the idea of killing off my favorite bishie in this. Fox: Hotsuma? Fury: No...Blade.  
Chapter8: Suicide.  
  
Suguru appeared in Yugi's ship burdened with two other people. He let Raz drop where he was standing and took Ryoko to some guards ordering them to put her with their other prisoner. Suguru walked into the control room where Yugi sat in a chair thinking.  
"I completed my part in the invitations." Suguru said sitting down also. Yugi looked at him vaguely.  
"Where's Raz he was your partner..." She trailed off still deep in thought. Suguru shivered. Raz was now at the top of his people to avoid list.  
"He's drunk and unconscious." Suguru replied shifting his position. Yugi smiled. She turned to face Suguru.  
"You are dismissed- the others are in the gallery minus Raz as you have told me. Suguru nodded and left. Mitori, Salem and Sahaio were sitting on benches talking.  
"I jabbed that last dose in him- shot him, left the blaster and walked off and Blade was screaming like a prisoner being tortured on Juria. I'll bet right now Blade's thinking about eating a blaster shot right now." Salem laughed. The others laughed too while Suguru's throat tightened. That was his cousin down there, probably about to commit suicide and he was one of the culprits...why was he feeling this way? As a child Suguru disliked Blade's loudness. But...Suguru shook his head. Too late to turn back now. Or was it?  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Hotsuma walked around the streets of Tokyo looking for any sign of his partners. He slumped against the side of a building in despair. There was no way he was ever going to find the others. Yugi probably killed them by now. He needed a sign. Hotsuma looked up at the sky.  
"Am I too evil for a sign...anything?" He asked the sky causing several passerby's to look at him strangely. On que a shimmering light appeared at Hotsuma's side. It flew towards one direction then zoomed back over towards Hotsuma. Hotsuma stared at it in confusion then up at the sky. He shook his head then began following the light.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Ryoko woke in an unfamiliar place. She sat up to realize she was in a dungeon. A figure was huddled on one side of the room. Ryoko unsteadily got to her feet and walked towards it. In the dim light she saw that the figure was Krystal. On her head was a dried stream of blood. The unconscious Arcrean moaned slightly moving. Ryoko shook her awake. Krystal flew up slapping Ryoko.  
"Hey! Krys- it's me!!!" Ryoko cried. Krystal blushed  
"Where am I?" Krystal asked looking around curiously. Ryoko explained all she knew and what must have happened to Krystal.  
"That damn bastard! And to think I kissed him!" Krystal cried indignantly. Krystal paused looking around again.  
"Have you seen the guys?" she asked. Ryoko shook her head.  
"No when I left Hotsuma he was still at the house but Blade left like right after you and ..." The two girls looked at each other.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotsuma followed the shimmering light to an old house which was nearly falling apart. The light danced around the doorway, Hotsuma walked over to it.  
"This where you leave me? I guess I owe you...whatever you are" Hotsuma told the light. The light danced around some more before disappearing with a small pop. Hotsuma steeled himself against whatever he would see and crept inside. The rotten wood groaned in protest though as a Catarian, Hotsuma was rather light. Hotsuma waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before moving on to explore the house. Hotsuma glanced at the dusty ground for any kind of sign that one of his friends had been here. Sure enough two sets of footprints could be seen walking into the house, but only one leaving the house. Hotsuma bent down to examine the prints. One was obviously a girl's. The other was a guy's- and from what Hotsuma could tell Blade's tracks. Hotsuma slowly began following the guy's tracks, which were hopefully Blade's.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Blade panted heavily struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't understand why, at the moment Blade was in far too much pain to care all he wanted was to get it all over with. Blade stretched out his arm, reaching for the blaster, he just wanted to end it, end his pain and end his guilt. It was he who betrayed his remaining family and it was he who killed them. It was his fault, he was a traitor he killed him and he broke the Catarian code of honor. He didn't deserve to live. At that moment a song popped in his head as he attempted to get the blaster so he could end his misery.  
* I tried to kill the pain but only brought more,  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring Crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I to lost? * Blade groaned as a flash of color exploded in his eyes, when he shook his head everything seemed to be moving. He reached for the blaster which was dancing teasingly out of reach. The gun turned into Salem who blew kisses at him but then turned away.  
"Salem...come back...help me." Blade gasped his vision blurring.  
* My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotsuma ran up the long staircase, some type of force telling him to hurry. ~ Please don't be dead Blade, you're all I have...* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blade began shaking, twitching every nerve in his body going crazy. Colors began splashing before his eyes. The room seemed to close around to him, eerily looming above him. Blade began screaming in Catarian, crying for forgiveness and death. He envisioned his dead mother and father, his delphine puppy. He reached for them tears falling down his cheeks.  
"Mom...Dad...please don't go...Hotsuma I'm sorry, so sorry Gods"  
* Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation* Blade's fingers curled around the gun's end. It was all over now the world was turning from red to gray, soon his misery would be over. A sharp pain like a sharp knife plunged into his heart as he drew the blaster towards him in a sudden crazed seizure of screaming and twitching.  
* My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide....* Hotsuma burst in just as Blade pulled the trigger. His eyes widened as a new bud of blood began to blossom across Blade's chest.  
"Gods Blade what did they do to you?" He cried kneeling on the floor next to Blade. Blade shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Hots' I'm sorry, I killed you, I killed the whole gang!....It was me I betrayed you...broke the....code....it was all....me...sorry" Blade gasped his voice trailing off. Hotsuma closed his eyes, this wasn't happening. His own cousin, his best friend was laying in his arms dying and he couldn't do a damn thing or could he?  
"Blade, let me heal you I'll take care of you then we'll get Yugi- please don't die!" He cried softly. Blade shook his head.  
"No...deserve death....traitors....can't....live..." Blade choked out the light in his eyes dimming. Hotsuma vainly shook him.  
"No! You aren't a traitor- this was Yugi! She did it! Me and the gang aren't dead! Don't you dare leave me!" Hotsuma yelled shaking Blade angrily. Blade went limp. He was giving up. His life was useless. Hotsuma clenched his fists and punched Blade into unconsciousness. Hotsuma placed his hands on Blade's shoulders.  
"Heal." He whispered draining every once of energy he had to save his best friend. When the last of it was drained Hotsuma pulled back. All he could do now was hope. A/N: Sorry it took so long, I got stumped. See'ya! Niffen MOVED (. 


End file.
